Loving Each other continue
by sjoerd920
Summary: I am gonna continue Loving Eachk Other. i have the permission from the owner. he stopped with the story
1. Chapter 1

**I am gonna continue the story Starstruck: Loving each other. **

**First thing to know that I am Dutch so my English isn't best sorry for that but I will do what I can.**

**Things what happened before. Christopher and Jessica have for 6 months now.**

**Christopher little sister Georgia is pregnant from Steve.**

**Christopher Collapsed but I will not continue that I think.**

**And please review. So I hope you guys like it.**


	2. chapter 2 :my 16th birthday

**Please review.**

**CPOV**

I woke up. I saw Jessica with her head on my chest. I really scared here last night. I am so sorry. And Steve I don't know what to do. One think I hope is that Georgia will be a little nice to her because I cant hold my anger in for long. who is she to think she can just scream at my Jess my Girlfriend. "Good morning honey" she said. "you're awake good. That from yesterday I am terrible sorry. Can you forgive me" I said. "Dejavu" she said smiling. "ofcourse I forgive you I understand your reaction.". she kissed me. "are you gonna do anything with that Steve" she asked me. "no, because next month my World Wide Tour starts." I said. "I am gonna miss you" she said I looked at didn't the y tell her already.

"Hon what kind of boyfriend would I be if I would leave my perfect girlfriend for 3 hole months. We kind a planed that you are going with me." I said. "oh you are the best" she came up a little she was now on top of me. She kissed me my tongue discovered her mouth. "C'mon we should go downstairs" she said I nodded and we walked downstairs.

**JPOV**

Did they really forgot my birthday. We went downstairs. We were eating pancakes. Chris wasn't downstairs yet. A few minutes later he came down he had already changed and I had finished breakfast. "Jess I am gonna take you somewhere" he said I walked upstairs and changed in a pink shirt and skinny jeans. When I walked back down Chris was already waiting for me. We got in the car. When we stopped we where in front of a car shop. We went in. "happy birthday you can choose one" he said I smiled. "what did I say about throwing your money around" she said smiling. "ooh I like that convertible." She said. "you want that one" he said. I nodded. "ok we take that one" he said. "don't you have to look to the price" I asked him. "honey you are 16 you have your license. I don't care about the price" he said and kissed my forehead. We went home he in his jaguar and me in my new Porsche convertible


	3. Telling Amy

**Please review. If nobody reviews ****I think nobody likes the story. So please.**

**JPOV**

It was Monday I was on school. Chris offered me lessons at home but I did wanna go to school. When I walked to my locker I saw one of my friends. Amy I didn't tell her that my boyfriend is Christopher Wilde. She is a crazy fan girl just like my sister was. "hey" she said. "Did you have a nice birthday?" she asked me I nodded. "There is a Christopher Wilde concert tonight. Shall we go to it for my birthday." I need to tell her that Chris is my boyfriend any way. "nice plan do you have tickets?" "no I don't need tickets." Chris is my boyfriend. Why don't I just tell her now. Wait I cant do that what if she doesn't believes it. "you wanna sneak in?" she asked me a strange look on her face. "no of course not".

That Night

I was waiting for Amy. "Jessica" I heard behind me. It was Amy. "hey Amy shall we go in." she was heading for the normal entrance. I grabbed her hand. "That is not our entrance." I walked to the entrance. "miss Olsen." The guard said. His name is Andy. We walked past the guards "but how" I heard Amy say . I turned towards her. I felt two hands wrapped around my waist. I looked for how it was. Of course it was Chris. He kissed me. He looked to Amy. "and you must be Amy." Amy's eyes where wide. "uh Y-yeah." And she pasted out and fell on the ground. "Chris why do you always have to do that." "it was not my fold this time." He said. "Sorry have to go" he said and he placed his hands on my waist to pull me closer and he pressed his lips on mine. I threw my arms around his neck. His tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues where dancing. We pulled away and looked each other in the eyes. "you have to go" I said. He gave me a last fast peck and leaved to perform. I walked back to Amy she was awake again. "you're alright?" I asked. "yeah but I had this weird dream. About you dating Christopher Wilde." "that was not a dream Amy." I said smiling she thought it was a dream. Her eyes wided.

She stood up. "how long are you dating him?" she asked. "you really wanna know?" she nodded "6 months." She began to laugh . "that was a good one." I looked at her angry. "oh it wasn't a joke." " I was afraid that people would only like my because I know Christopher Wilde." I said.

"shall we enjoy the concert." She said "now I can show you my house someday." I said. "you live with him." "well first my parents lived there too but they moved back now we live with sarah, his parents me and of course Chris.". that was a lot of explaining. After the concert Chris brought Amy home. We were sitting in the Limo on our way home. My head was on his chest. "do you think you did right with Amy?" Chris asked me. "ok I think. How do you think you did the concphmm." His lips were on mine. "you talk to much." He said. I kissed him back. I was tired so I laid my head on his shoulder. Christopher wraped his arms around me. He was a good boyfriend. I felt a sleep in a nice and peaceful sleep.


End file.
